


Horse Divorce

by KingFranPetty



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Humor, Angst and Romance, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Break Up, Crying, Dating, Divorce, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fights, French Kissing, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Men Crying, Short One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Goofy has a temporary break up with Mickey and Donald so goes to his rebound Clarabelle who is going through a divorce.
Relationships: Clarabelle Cow/Goofy, Clarabelle Cow/Horace Horsecollar, Donald Duck/Goofy, Donald Duck/Mickey Mouse, Goofy/Mickey Mouse
Kudos: 7





	Horse Divorce

Goofy Goof was walking up to Mickey Mouse's house for their date with Donald Duck this afternoon. He had even gotten dressed up and got flowers for them both. Goofy knocked on the door, getting no reply he rang the doorbell. After a minute or so of waiting, Goof checked the doorknob. To his surprise the door opened. That's when he saw Donald and Mickey making out on the couch. He dropped the flowers and cried out, "Donald, Mickey!!" They stopped and went wide eyed. Mickey chuckled, "Haha, Hey Goofy." 

The taller man gruffed, "I thought you two were going to include me this time. This was supposed to be our date, the three of us together." The two of them retracted a bit in pain. They had in fact promised that. Donald started, "Listen, we didn't think you were coming so we..." Goofy cut him off by crossing his arms and glaring as if he expected him to keep talking. It was quiet as the guilt of having left him out again settled in. The thin dog turned around, as he was about to close the door he fumed mildly in hurt, "I'm going back to Clarabelle's." The door closed. 

Clarabelle Cow sat in worry as she waited for someone to come to her house. There was a knock on the door. She looked outside with concern but that all melted away when she saw who was at the door. Clarabelle slammed the door open and immediately hugged her sometimes boyfriend, Goofy Goof. She joyed, "Goofy! Oh I am so glad to see you!!" Her hug was happily returned in full. The dog greeted back, "Gee you wouldn't believe how glad I am to see you, Clarabelle." 

Before they could continue their per typical gush of back and forth, there was a screech. The person that she had been waiting for appeared. Horace Horsecollar yelled from his car, "Is this the guy you are leaving me for!?" The car door slammed shut as hooves stomped across the road. The goofball stepped away the cow and baffled aloud, "Horace? I thought you and Clarabelle divorced!" Horace stepped up the stairs and huffed out, "Not yet, homewrecker."

She stood in front of her boyfriend and argued with her soon to be ex husband, "Don't you talk to him that way." The horse crossed his arms and glared behind her at the boyfriend. The bovine noted this and stepped up to him, "We aren't even together and we haven't been for a long time, why do you care who I'm with?" Horsecollar looked down, boiling down from his impulsive rage. He gave it a little thought before answering, "I still care about you Clarabelle."

There was a pause. 

From behind the hooved lady was a nervous question, "I thought you and Horace had been divorced for years now." She stepped back inside, giving a quick narrowed look at her husband before replying harshly, "We've been trying to." The door closed shut. The two men looked at each other. The canine attempted to offer some ease but the hooved male disregarded him in heartbreak. Leaving Goofy alone and feeling so much worse than he had earlier today.

The End.


End file.
